thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Ved
"''You've got guts, Cloe. And I like that. So let's forgive and forget. Would you like to go out sometime?" - ''Ved Biography As younger brother to Jay, many think Ved has a lot to live up to - but he is determined to lead his own life and is very different to Jay. When Ved is first seen, he appears impulsive, headstrong, stubborn and unpredictable. This leads him into all sorts of trouble. He enjoys wielding power and female company, but is dismissive of "virts" (non-Technos). In spite of this, he and Cloe from the Mallrats start a romantic relationship, after humiliating each other at a local bar. Their relationship got very serious and, at some point, Cloe thought she was pregnant. Second only to Ram in computer skills and technical competence, Ved is inspired by Ram, who seems more of an influence and role model than Jay is for him. Ved is a rebel with a cause. History At the beginning of Series 4, Ved invades the city with The Technos. He was in lead of doing a "light show" that had him command several tanks and throw explosives to put fear into the city's inhabitants. Later, Ved first meets Cloe at a bar. They hit it off pretty well; at least, that's what Cloe thought. Ved tells her that she's just a little kid and probably still owns a teddy bear. This leads Cloe to being moody and unhelpful towards the Mallrats. After hearing about what Ved did to Cloe, Dee steps in and helps Cloe take revenge on Ved. Dee helps Cloe get dressed up and Ved immediately falls into the trap. After they spike Ved's drink, he wakes to find himself in nothing but a nappy, with a dummy in his mouth, Cloe's teddy bear under his arm and everyone laughing at him. In spite of the things Cloe did to him, Ved continues to visit the mall to see her. Eventually, Cloe decides to go out with him and they end up getting together. Ved works with Ram (with reality space) and when Lex is forced to play, Ved changes the rules, so if he dies in virtual reality, he dies in the real world. The Mallrats tell Cloe that Ved is trouble, when they start to go out, because he teaches Cloe new things, which changes her from her usually nice self, into an ungrateful kid. Cloe's and Ved's relationship becomes pretty serious, because, at one stage, she thinks she is pregnant with his child. She seeks Trudy for advice and Trudy convinces her to tell Ved. Cloe goes to Ved, thinking that he'll understand, but he ends up dumping her. This makes Cloe angry and upset. The Mallrats ask Cloe to try and use Ved for information that could help end the Technos reign and, reluctantly, she agrees to do it. She gets him really drunk and she logs onto one of the computers at the technos headquarters, but she needs a password. Asking Ved, who is still heavily drunk, he finds out that the password is her name "Cloe", which makes her think that maybe Ved really did care. Ved and Cloe start hanging out again and when Ved lets her go into reality space, he leaves her and tells her to take the head set off when it instructs her to. But, amazed by what she sees, she doesn't want to take it off, but it soon leaves her with Virtual reality sickness. Ram soon becomes reliant on Ved, after they continue working on reality space together. Later, Cloe is one of the first ones to use the new virtual reality games, but whilst she is in the game, she becomes lost in the game and, when Cloe doesn't come back from the game, Ved get really worried and starts asking everyone if they have seen her. Later he battles Ram in reality space, in an attempt to make Ram bring Cloe back, but he loses the fight, then later finds out that Ram had deleted her, because he was sick of their relationship. Ved is very upset, because even though he treated Cloe badly, he actually loved her. Ved isn't seen for awhile and is later confirmed deleted, when Jay is looking in the deleted list on a computer and Ved's name comes up. The last time you see Ved is when he is looking for Jay, when everybody who has become addicted to the game tries to kill Jay, because they think it's just a game and then Ram announces that; whoever kills Jay first will win a life-time pass for playing the games. Jay finds out in Series 5 that Ved has been “deleted”, along with Tai-San and Bray. However, Mega reveals that "deleted" may not mean the same as "wasted." Ved's true status is unknown, it is possible he is still alive and was sold into slavery. Quotes * "He was a liar, and a cheat. But he was my brother, and I loved him." - Jay about Ved Trivia *It remains a mystery as to who actually deleted Ved. Ram appeared to be the one who caused his disappearance, but there were hints that Mega might have been the actual culprit. Since Ram needed Ved to get the Reality Space Game working, it wouldn't make sense for him to delete Ved suddenly. Mega appeared around the time Ved vanished and had been plotting to overthrow both Ram and the Mallrats. Since Mega was also the one who lied that Bray was dead and is responsible for Tai San's deletion, it seems likely. ** In reality however, Ved was written off the show because actor Dan Weekes-Hannah secretly dated co-star Jaimee Kaire-Gataulu, even though inter-cast dating was strictly prohibited. Coincidentally, both of their characters became a couple during the show. The decision was made to fire both Dan and Jaimee after they skipped a day of shooting, which caused the studio hundreds of dollars. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Members of the Technos Category:Deleted